Sweet Regret 2
by Ryeong721
Summary: jong woon menyesal karena menolak cinta ryeowook dan juga menyakiti persaan nya, tapi saat ia ingin mendapatkan cintanya kembali semua yang ada pada ryeowook telah berubah
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Regret **

Rate : T /yaoi (saya baru pertama kali buat cerita jadi, di maklumi kalau ceritanya jelek)

Cartegory : BxB / boys love

Cast : Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung x Ryeowook ( and other super junior member cast )

Main cast : Yewook

Author : KeikoYS (nama samaran)

Summary : jong woon menyesal karena menolak cinta ryeowook dan juga menyakiti persaan nya, tapi saat ia ingin mendapatkan cintanya kembali semua yang ada pada ryeowook telah berubah

Attention : Yewook itu punya Tuhan dan ortunya juga anak didik sm town dan bagian dari member super junior. Kecuali namja yang bernama Kim Ryeo Wook ortunya bersedia berbagi kepada saya :p

**! semua yang ada di sini hanya bohongan juga asli karya saya, dari otak saya, saya yang mikir! Dan saya juga tidak memplagiat karya orang lain! Mian kalau jalan cerita murahan/mudah di tebak dan banyak juga typo(s) di mana mana, tapi ini murni karya saya ! **

**Kalau yang gak suka yewook, tinggal exit aja kok!~ ^^ **

Chapter 1

SM School adalah sekolah ternama yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul,Korea Selatan di dalamnya terdapat murid murid dengan segudang prestasi yang tidak bisa di remehkan salah satunya JongWoon ketua club music dan juga kebangaan sekolah karena telah membawa nama sekolah dengan memenangkan beberapa lomba dan olimpiade music.

!

Tahun ajaran baru artinya akan ada perkenalan siswa baru di sekolah ini selaku aku ketua Osis di SMA ini aku mau tak mau harus membuka acara dan menjahili murid murid kelas 1 atau biasa di sebut MOS.

Aku sudah selesai membuka acara dan akan membimbing murid murid baru ini ke kelasnya. Kebetulan, aku kebagian menjadi mentor di kelas X-1. ini bukan pertama kalinya lagi aku menjadi mentor karena aku sudah pernah saat duduk di bangku SMP itu sangat menyenangkan dan karena wajahku yang tampan ini dapat menarik perhatiann dari adik adik kelasku yang yeoja maupun namja. banyak juga yang ingin menjadikan ku sebagai kekasihnya tapi aku hampir menolak semuanya. Oke aku memang cuek kalau kepada orang yang tak ku kenal/ aku tidak tertarik kepadanya.

Ngomong ngomong soal yang tadi aku jadi teringat seorang namja yang bernama Kim Ryeowook ya aku memang tidak tertarik kepadanya, tidak sama sekali! Dan tidak akan pernah dulu aku selalu mebully nya karena aku tidak suka dengan nya, sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang seperti itu tapi aku tidak suka dengan nya penampilan nya yang seperti itu *bayangin Ryeo Oppa di foto dia yang waktu msh kecil, kn cubby ya* dan lemah sekali.

!

Jong woon pun masuk ke kelas X-1 itu dan mulai meng absen nama nama murid di kelas itu tanpa sengaja dia membaca nama KIM RYEOWOOK garis bawahi itu, namja yang sangat dia benci kembali lagi ke sekolah lama nya setelah sekian lama menghilang "namja ini Kim Ryeowook gimana dia sekarang" dia tertawa meremehkan.

"Kim Ryeowook"

Seorang murid yang duduk di barisan paling belakang mengangkat tangan nya dan menatap jongwoon dengan wajah yang datar seperti tembok dan kelihatan dingin sekali.

'DEG!'

"diakah Kim Ryeowook? setahu ku dia dulu tidak semanis ini dan wajahnya tidak datar seperti ini malah sangat ceria, apakah benar ini dia?"

!

**__Flashback on__**

_Jongwoon sang ketua Osis memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan VII-2 ruang kelas untuk murid murid baru di SMP itu dan ia akan mengabsen kelengkapan siswa. _

_"Amber" _

_"Cho Kyuhyun" _

_Dan sterusnya sampai di _

_"Kim Ryeowook" _

_"Saya Sunbae!" _

_!_

_Nada suaranya sangat ceria beda dengan yang lain, dan wajahnya menampakan senyum terus menerus tapi aku tidak suka dengan nya karena ia tidak menarik sedikitpun. _

_" Saya Kim Jongwoon atau yang sering di panggil Yesung saya kelas IX-1,baiklah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian satu per satu mulai dari yang paling ujung sana "_

_"Annyeonghasseo Kim Ryeowook imnida aku pindahan dari Incheon bangeupsemida" _

_Lagi lagi ia tersenyum nada suaranya pun sangat ceria tapi aku tetap tidak menyukainya. _

**__Flashback off_ _**

!

"nama saya Yesung saya murid kelas XII-1, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian dari yang paling depan"

Setelah perkenalan akhirnya sampai lah bagian ryeowook

"Annyeong Kim Ryeowook imnida, bangeupsemida"

!

Datar….. dia menjawab dengan suara dan exspresi yang datar beda sekali dengan yang dulu, secara fisik ia berubah menjadi lebih imut dan juga terkesan sedikit cool juga suaranya yang dulu bisa saja, berubah menjadi suara tenor yang lembut dan merdu. munafik jika aku bilang tidak tertarik kepadanya hey…. baca baik baik hanyak tertarik! tapi tidak mencintainya, murid murid di kelas yang tadinya ramai pun memperhatikan dia sesekali ada yang curi curi pandang ada yang bengong termasuk aku terbengong bengong.

Singkat… ia hanya memperkenakan diri dengan singkat tidak seperti dulu ia banyak bicara.

Menyesal…. Ya menyesal karena aku perna menolaknya dan menyakitinya, ia pasti sangat benci sekali kepadaku. Kalau tahu akan jadi seperti ini aku tidak akan menolak mentah mentah perasaan nya…

"Hummm,,, Ryeowook ssi boleh aku tau kamu berasal dari mana? Dan sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu" tiba tiba Jessica bertanya kepadanya dan kurasa dia juga tertarik kepada Ryeowook, iya juga kenapa dari tadi aku tidak bertanya kepadanya?

"Aku dari Barcelona,aku dulu memang sekolah di sini ketika kelas VII dan aku orang Korea"

Datar…. Lagi lagi ia menjawab dengan datar semuanya datar seperti tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun dan…. Cuek.

"Ryeowook, kalau aku boleh tau kenapa kau pindah dulu?" kyuhyun kali ini yang kutau dulu ia sahabat ryeowook sangat dekat seperti saudara, tapi kenapa kyu tidak tau sebabnya dia pindah sekolah? Apa ini di rahasiakan? Dan kenapa ia pindah sampai ke Barcelona? Banyak pertanyaaan tentangnya berputar putar di otak ku.

TBC

Cuap cuap Keiko:

Annyeong ^^ keiko kembali lagi di chapter 1 ada yang kangen?

Mian ini dikit banget mungkin yang chap 2 aku buat panjang, aku tahu yang prolognya aja gembel readers aku sampe nunggu, galau juga sih tapi ya aku tungguin, karena aku emang belum terkenal kalau ada yang review 1 orang aja aku seneng banget tandanya ada yang baca cerita aku T^T karena aku baru debut jadi ya harus sabar tunggu readers

Nah di sini ceritanya oppa oppa kita sudah SMA nih Ryeo umma pun uda gak chubby lagi itu kan pas kelas SMP ya, di sini Ryeo umma nya uda unyu unyu kayak yang kita kenal, Cuma sifatnya aja kok yang beda tapi sebenarnya Ryeo umma gak dingin kok dia lembut dan baik hati bener kan ELFs?

aku buat di sini karena file yang prolog nya itu ke hapus waktu itu ya jadi buat di file baru lagi T^T

Kalau mau lanjut kata terakhir dari keiko

Review juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Regret **

Rate : T /yaoi (saya baru pertama kali buat cerita jadi, di maklumi kalau ceritanya jelek)

Cartegory : BxB / boys love

Cast : Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung x Ryeowook ( and other super junior member cast )

Main cast : Yewook

Author : KeikoYS (nama samaran)

Summary :Jong woon menyesal karena menolak cinta Ryeowook dan juga menyakiti persaan nya, tapi saat ia ingin mendapatkan cintanya kembali semua yang ada pada Ryeowook telah berubah

Attention : Yewook itu punya Tuhan dan ortunya juga anak didik sm town dan bagian dari member super junior. Kecuali namja yang bernama Kim Ryeo Wook ortunya bersedia berbagi kepada saya :p

**! semua yang ada di sini hanya bohongan juga asli karya saya, dari otak saya, saya yang mikir! Dan saya juga tidak memplagiat karya orang lain! Mian kalau jalan cerita murahan/mudah di tebak dan banyak juga typo(s) di mana mana, tapi ini murni karya saya ! **

**Kalau yang gak suka Yewook, tinggal exit aja kok!~ ^^ **

Chapter 2

"kenapa kau mau tau Kyuhyun ssi?" dia menatap tajam dan dingin ke Kyuhyun "kalau kau ingin tau, itu karena insiden kecil dan menjadi besar" dia menatap tajam dan dalam ke arahku, aku hanya membisu dangan semuanya, ini bukan Ryeowook yang dulu.

!

Ryeowook namja berusia 16 tahun itu sedang berada di sekolah nya tempat diamana hatinya tumbuh dan dimana ia di campakan juga, saat ini sedang jam istirahat tapi ia enggan untuk sekedar keluar kelas membeli makanan seperti murid murid yang lain, juga seperti dia yang dulu… keadaan berbalik sekarang.

!

Kim Jongwoon? Kenapa dia begitu kaget saat melihatku? Menyesal? Mungkin tapi untuk apa aku peduli.

"Ryeowook!" aku menoleh sekilas kearah Kyuhyun,sahabatku sejak kecil dan juga sudah ku anggap keluarga sendiri. Dia pun mendekatiku.

"kenapa kau tidak keluar kau tidak seperti biasanya?"

"aku bukan yang dulu" jawabku ketus tanpa ekspresi, mungkin hanya ekspresi ini yang bisa ku tunjukan, ya aku bisa menunjukan yang lainnya tapi tidak semudah itu dan 1 lagi hatiku beku….

Kyuhyun memandang bingung sekaligus horror kearah ku. Ya aku memang maenjadi seperti ini semenjak kejadian 'itu semua' tapi kyu tidak tau hanya keluargaku yang tau, tapi itu hanya seberapa.

"Ryeowook jalan jalan yuk!" dia memang beda 1 umurnya dengan ku karena ia terlalu cepat masuk ke TK tapi ia tidak mau memanggilku hyung sedikit menyebalkan sih.

"Untuk apa?" jawabku lagi lagi ketus, kalau aku yang dulu aku akan langsung menjawab 'iya' dengan ceria tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa.

Tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun menarik tanganku.

!

Sesampainya di luar kelas semua penghuni sekolah memandang Ryeowook dengan tertarik karena wajahnya imut dan manis muka yang datar tapi terkesan sedikit cool dan jangan lupakan ia dan kyuhyun yang sedang berlari yang membuat surai coklatnya sedikit terbang karena kecepatan berlarinya siapa yang tidak tertarik kalau di suguhi pemandangan yang seperti itu?

Mereka pun berlari sampai di atas, kyu yang sedari tadi mengajak Ryeowook bercanda tidak ada respon darinya sedikipun hanya datar…. Sampai orang yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi pun makin bingung dengan ini semua. _'Kim Ryeowook? Apa yang terjadi dengan nya? Aku harus mencara informasi sebanyak banyaknya!'_

!

kkkrrrrriiiiiinnngggg….

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi menendakan akan ada pelajaran selanjutnya atau lebih tepatnya kegiatan MOS akan di lanjutkan. Kali ini misi mereka adalah meminta tanda tangan dari Sonsaeng,Sunbae,dan Pembina.

!

Kenapa harus meminta tanda tangan? Menyusahkan sekali tapi apa boleh buat daripada aku kena hukuman.

"Ryeowook, keluar kelas yuk kita minta tanda tangan" ya dia memang sahabatku sejak kecil tapi aku tidak tau kenapa dia menjadi berubah, jujur aku penasaran sekali.

"Ne, ayo" aku pun langsung berjalan di sampingnya

"Kyu, kau mau meminta tanda tangan siapa? Tidak ada yang ku kenal di sini" dia bertanya kepadaku dengan datar lagi lagi datar.

"Hmmm" aku sedikit berpikir "Gimana kalau Yesung hyung saja?" ya aku memang kenal dengan nya cukup akrab sih, dan aku juga sering main sama dia.

"terserah" dia berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Yesung hyung!" panggilku ke Yesung hyung yang ada di ujung lorong.

Ku lihat Ryeowook dia di kelilingi gadis gadis senior.

"Ryeo ayo" dia melirik sekilas kemudian mengatakan terima kasih kepada senior senior yang kebanyakan gadis itu.

"Wahhh, kau baru masuk hari pertama saja sudah banyak yang kenal ya coba ku lihat bukumu" ketika ku lihat sudah 1 halaman penuh sedangkan aku baru satu! itu pun mendapatkan nya dengan susah payah.

"Bagaimana cara kau mendapatkan nya sebanyak ini?"

"Itu semua mereka yang meminta bukan aku yang minta, jadi ya aku kasih aja gak perlu repot repot" aku bersorak senang di hati ini kata terpanjang yang pernah Ryeowook ucapkan hahaha tapi tetap datar….

"Apa kau tidak di suruh menari atau nyanyi dulu sebelum di beri tanda tangan?"

"Tidak" wuahhh enaknya padahal aku di suruh nari sambil nyanyi T.T enak sekali menjadi Ryeowook aku masih mengagumi bukunya.

Di situ juga ada tanda tangan Jessica Jung mentor yang paling tergalak huaaaaa….

!

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan Yesung.

"Yesung hyung aku minta tada tangan mu ya" sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyes nya tapi menurut Yesung malah mengerikan kyuhyun seperti itu, kalau evil mau gimana pun tetap seram katanya -_- dia malah mikir kalau Ryeowook yang ngelakuin itu pasti lucu *geplak pala yesung*

"Tapi kau harus aku kasih kerjaan dulu apa ya?" dia sambil berpikir 1 menit… 2 menit… rasanya Kyuhyun mau tabok kepala besarnya yang lambat mikir padahal dia uda pegel*poor kyu*

"Gimana kalau kau nari di sini" akhirnya mau gak mau dia nari nari kayak orang gila di situ.

Orang orang semua tertawa melihatnya, tak lama Yesung melirik ke Ryeowook tapi dia tidak tertawa malah sibuk meladeni senior senior ganjen #menurut yesung yang mau menanda tangani bukunya tanpa dia yang meminta.

"Nah hyung selesai!" dia pun tersadar dari lamunan nya dan menengok dengan muka pabbo.

"Ah, ne?" "aisshh mana tanda tangan nya?" akhirnya kyu mendapatkan tanda tangan nya yang kedua dalam hati dia menyanyi 'you are the champion' oke autornya lebay.

"Ryeowook ah, kau mau tanda tangan juga?" Ryeowook menoleh dan memberi bukunya dan langsung di tanda tanga oleh yesung "gomawo" "cheonma" Kyuhyun di situ hanya bengong bengong Ryeowook di tawarin dia minta minta di suruh nari lagi.

!

"Ryeo"

"Hmm"

"Hari ini aku ke rumah kamu ya?"

"Oke"

Kyuhyun hari ini berencana akan perg ke rumah Ryeowook karena dia rindu main di sana dia jadi ingan masa kecilnya dulu.

**__flashback on__**

_"wah, Ryeo lelahnya, kamu lelah tidak?" _

_"iya kyu aku juga" _

_"anak anak makanan sudah siap" namja separuh baya umma Ryeowook memanggil Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang di taman untuk makan. _

_"ne umma sebentar, ayo kyu" Ryeowook menarik tangan kyuhyun. _

_"ya sabar Ryeo sebentar jangan buru buru" _

_"aku sudah tidak sabar ayo ayo ayo"_

_"kau ini seperti tidak pernah di kasih makan 5 tahun saja" kata kyu sambil memberi jitakan cinta di kepala Ryeowook. _

_Ryeowook pun mem pout kan bibirnya tanda ia kesal dengan Kyuhyun dan akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun tambah gemas dan ingin menggigit pipinya. _

_Setelah adegan tarik mearik itu akhirnya kedua namja unyu itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah sambil adu mulut. _

**__flashback off__**

"aku jadi kangen masakan Teuki umma sudah lama tidak memakan nya" Kyuhyun bergumam sebentar sebelum ia mendengarkan instruksi dari kakak Osis yang mirip singa gila katany # author: gak waras loh bang kyu: lo yang buat juga author sedeng author : -….-" #

!

Krrriiiiinnngggg….

Bel yang bertanda pulang sekolah berbunyi yang artinya para murid kelas X bebas dari osis jelmaan singa tersebut (?)

"Ryeo, kajja kita ke rumahmu aku sudah tidak sabar"

Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti Ryeowook dari samping karena dia tidak berbicara dari tadi.

Karena mereka membawa mobil masing masing jadi perginya pakai mobil sendiri sendiri.

Sesampainya masuk ke dalam rumah di sana sepi sekali tidak ada orang hanya ada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun di sana.

"Ryeo? Yang lain kemana kok sepi tidak seperti biasanya? Kemana pelayan pelayan mu? Oh ya Teuki umma juga di mana? Si ikan teri juga dimana lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya seperti kereta exspress yang rem nya blong. #padahal authornya males nulis -_-

"Aku tidak mau ada pelayan lagi, jadi mereka datang hanya pagi sebelum aku bangun, umma pergi jauh dan tidak tau kapan kembali, Donghae hyung baru datang dari Barcelona nanti sore dan sepupuku datang minggu depan, lalu mereka ber 2 akan sekolah di tempat kita di kelas XI"

"kau mengajak sepupu mu? Siapa namanya?" kata kyu sambil meneguk minuman yang diambilnya.

"kau tidak kenal nanti saat ia datang akan aku kenalkan kepadamu"

"owh"

Mereka pun berjalan ke kamar Ryeowook, Kyuhyun bermain psp sedangkan Ryeowook hanya tidur tiduran saja.

Karena Kyuhyun mengantuk akhirnya 2 namja itu pun ketiduran.

!

Ryeowook sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadamu hum? Kemana aku harus mencari tau, sepertinya Jongwoon yang banyak pesona ini jatuh ke dalam permainan mu.

Mungkin internet bisa membantu ku dalam tanda kutip karena keluargamu itu pendiri perusahaan terkenal.

Aku mengetik nama perusahaan milik keluarga Ryeowook di internet chaa… ada juga ternyata.

Ya keluarga dia adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar yang di pegang oleh ayahnya Kim Young Woon atau akrabnya di sebut Kangin ya aku tahu karena baru saja aku membaca artikelnya disini di tuliskan ia mempunyai kakak laki laki yang bernama Kim Donghae.

Donghae dan Ryeowook…

Aku lihat di sini hanya beda 1 tahun saja, aku penasaran siapa Donghae itu, disini juga di tulis dia adalah penerus keluarga atau lebih tepatnya pengganti ayahnya hmm …

Mungkin ia sama seperti aku penerus keluarga, dan Ryeowook sama seperti Kibum dongsaeng ku..

Tapi kenapa Donghae yang baru berumur 17 tahun sudah memimpin perusahaan memang apa yang terjadi seperti ada yang di rahasiakan.

Ngomong ngomong Ryeowook itu seumuran adik ku dan kelas X-1 di sekolahku dan Kibum juga sama. Aigo kenapa aku baru sadar mereka sekelas, apa aku harus minta bantuan Kibum untuk mencari tahu tentang nya?

!

Akhirnya Jongwoon ke kamar Kibum untuk meminta bantuan nya

"Bum ah boleh hyung masuk?"

"Ne masuklah"

Jongwoon pun masuk ke kamar Kibum

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Namja yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu sekelas denganmu kan?"

"Hmmm.." terlihat kibum berfikir sebentar "Ah ne dia yang orangnya dingin itu kan? Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Ani hyung hanya perlu bantuan mu saja"

"Bantuan apa hyung?"

"Hmmm begini hyung agak penasaran dengan dia karena dulu sifatnya tidak seperti itu, dan hyung ingin tahu kenapa dia bisa berubah seperti itu"

"Jadi?"

"Ya hyung ingin kau bantu, bertemanlah dengan dia agar memudahkan hyung untuk menari informasi, siapa tau dia memberikan rahasia kepadamu"

"Jadi aku seperti stalker gitu? Yang berpura pura jadi teman dia? Gzzz jahat sekali"

"Aku yakin kau juga pasti nyaman dengan dia karena dia tidak seperti itu ayolah bantu sedikit sedikit agar dia seperti dulu lagi"

"Ah ne baiklah akan ku coba sebisaku"

"Gomawo Kibum ah"

"Ne cheonmaneo"

!

Ting tong ting tong

Bel berbunyi di kediaman rumah keluarga Kangin yang berhasil membangunkan 2 namja yang sedang tertidur.

"eum.." namja perawakan manis itu pun bangun dari tidurnya lalu tak lama kemudian namja di sampingnya pun ikut terbangun.

Mereka berdua pun turun ke bawah untuk membuka kan pintu untuk si tamu sambil sesekali menguap.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan terdapatlah sosok wajah tampan di depan pintu tersebut.

"Ryeowook ah, boggoshipoyo"

"Nado hyung" jawabnya datar.

Donghae pun masuk ke rumah dan di ikuti oleh Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Eh ada si evil juga"

"wah ikan teri kau tidak melihatku dari tadi? Jahat sekali"

"heh setan gak berubah berubah kamu beberapa tahun tidak ketemu malah makin kurang hajar panggil aku hyung!"

"tidak mau habisnya wajah hyung mirip ikan sih" akhirnya karena kesal donghae memberi jitakan mesra di kepala setan itu.

"hey, sudah kalian ber 2 jangan bertengkar terus, apa kalian tidak lapar?"

"heh kau mau masak?"

"ya kalian tunggu di sini" Ryeowook pun pergi ke dapur untuk memasak dan meninggalkan 2 namja labil tersebut di ruang tengah.

"ikan teri"

"ya setan? Wae kenapa?"

"kenapa Ryeowook jadi berubah seperti itu" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

"itu hyung juga tidak mengerti kenapa jadi seperti itu" jawab Donghae dengan wajah mendung.

"hyung apa kau tidak penasaran?"

"penasaran apa?"

"kenapa dia jadi seperti itu"

"cha sudah jangan di pikirkan lagi,bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"ne, sekolahku baik baik saja cuma kadang kadang aku iri dengan Ryeowook dia selalu jadi pusat perhatian, dan juga tidak seru karena ia tidak seceria dulu"

"tenang saja kyu ah besok kan aku sudah mulai sekolah di sana, dan sepupuku juga minggu depan, lebih baik kau menginap di sini saja kyu"

"ne baiklah nanti aku kirim pesan ke umma"

!

Kenapa Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu? Hufftt aku sebenarnya tau penyebab nya tapi tidak pasti, kadang kadang aku juga penasaran kenapa jadi seperti ini, mungkin ketika tiba saatnya aku akan bertanya kepadanya .

Ryeowook ah dongsaeng ku sayang, aku merindukan mu yang seperti dulu, kenapa kamu berubah? Wae saeng ah? Aku melihat seisi ruangan ini, ya ini memang rumah kami, hanya kami ber 2 appa dan umma ku sudah pergi jauh aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali, mungkin tidak akan pernah, aku merindukan kalian semua.

Rumah ini tetap seperti dulu dan terawat karena ada pelayan yang datang setiap subuh untuk membersihkan, tapi ada yang berbeda yaitu suasananya saeng ku satu satu nya berubah semenjak terbangun dari tidur panjangnya 3 tahun yang lalu.

!

"Donghae hyung, kemana saja kau selama ini tidak muncul di korea"

"aku tinggal di Barcelona kyuhyun ah karena di sini tidak ada yang mengurus kami, jadi kami tinggal di sana bersama sepupu kami, ketika SMA kami baru boleh tinggal sendiri di Seoul"

"oh…"

"oh ya kyu aku mau kasih tau sesuatu tentang Ryeowook, dia suka takut kalau naik mobil dan duduk di samping pengendara"

"loh, kok bisa gitu hyung?" kata Kyuhyun penasaran, setahu dia Ryeowook tidak pernah punya trauma seperti itu.

"dia memang sekarang lebih tertutup, jarang sekali ia berbicara, itu… karena kejadian beberapa tahun Kyu lama kelamaan kau pasti tahu" Donghae berkata sambil tersenyum –terpaksa-

"hyung, kyu makanan nya sudah siap ada di meja makan"Ryeowook berkata dengan datar dan langsung menuju meja makan.

!

"wahhh Ryeowook ah mashita, aku rindu masakan mu. Masakan mu dan Teuki umma selalu jadi yang ter enak buatku"

"masih enak masakan Teuki umma daripada ku kyu" Ryeowook menjawab dengan datar tetapi kelihatan jelas di matanya ada kesedihan yang mendalam.

'ada apa yang sebenarnya?', kata kyuhyun dalam hati yang pastinya tidak terdengar oleh 2 namja lainnya. Rasa ingin tahunya semakin kuat 'siapa yang bisa membantuku? Akan aku cari tahu sendiri kalau begitu'

TBC

Cuap cuap Keiko :

Annyeong kembali lagi dengan author gila nan sedeng ini yang ceritanya makin gak jelas setiap harinya.

Maaf ceritanya kurang memuaskan, T^T karena baru mentok sampai sini saja, ada yang minta update secepatnya uda aku kasih nihhh :D kelamaan ya?

Mungkin di chap depan aku mau masukin Ming di sini.

Kalau Yewook nya belum ada moment aku usahain secepatnya oke? Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa Ryeo umma jadi gitu aku akan jelasin di chap,, hmm kurang tau sih berapa tapi nanti aku akan kasih tahu jika sudah tepat, dan agak susah juga cara nyatuhin YeWook nya T^T bisa aku minta usul dari kalian? dan kata terakhir dari aku gomawo yang sudah nyempatin baca ff aku dan review.

Dan juga Special Thanks for **Guest-purpleaddict-hideyatsutinielf-cloudsomnia88- cloud prince-Yulia cloudsomnia-uruskyclouds *bow*bow*bow* **

**purpleaddict : ini uda aku lanjut gomawo ne sudah review dan maaf gak sempat balas di chap kemarin J**

**Guest : thanks chingu buat support nya, *kiss* maaf gak bisa jawab di chap kemarin kekeke~gomawo ne sudah review**

**hideyatsutinielf : ini uda aku lanjut hehehe aku usahain kasih tau penyebabnya wookie berubah~ gomawo ne sudah review**

**cloudsomnia88 : sudah di lanjuuttt… gomawo dusah review chingu :***

**cloud prince : annyeoongg juga ;D gomawo sudah review *bow* mungkin tentang yesung nolak ryeo nya nanti aku akan pikirin, kalau bisa buat 1 chap mengenai cerita awal mulanya (?) aku akan selalu usahain di chap chap yang akan datang ada 1 rahasia yang terbongkar mungkin chingu lama kelamaan bisa tahu hehehe aku sudahhh lanjut hehehe, di sini mungkin belum jelas yaa karekternya tapi aku usahain juga menonjolkan karakter masing masing. Gomawo!**

**Yulia clousdomnia : gomawo ne sudah review hehehe~ wah ternyata kamu juga sepemikiran sama appa ya.. atau juga sehati hehehe~ tenang kamu dan appa akan tahu jawabannya kok :D tapi aku akan kasih tahu dikit dikit lalu nanti kamu rangkai bersama sama appa bagian cerita atau rahasia yang terbongkar ;)**

**uruskyclouds : iya si appa nyesel khekhekhe~ nanti aku dan umma akan buat appa sengsara bersama hehehe tunggu tanggal mainnya yaa… XP jangan dong masa selingkuh sama kuyun ahjjusi XD atau boleh juga tuh aku buat kayak gitu hahaha~ gomawo support nya dan gomawo juga sudah review**

Buat semua teman teman CloudSomnia yang sudah review Gomawo ne! maaf jiga ada kesalahan,typo,atau kata kata yang sulit di mengerti ^^

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Regret **

Rate : T /yaoi (saya baru pertama kali buat cerita jadi, di maklumi kalau ceritanya jelek)

Cartegory : BxB / boys love

Cast : Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung x Ryeowook ( and other super junior member cast )

Main cast : Yewook

Author : KeikoYS

Summary :Jong woon menyesal karena menolak cinta Ryeowook dan juga menyakiti persaan nya, tapi saat ia ingin mendapatkan cintanya kembali semua yang ada pada Ryeowook telah berubah

Attention : Yewook itu punya Tuhan dan ortunya juga anak didik SM Town dan bagian dari member Super Junior. Kecuali namja yang bernama Kim Ryeo Wook ortunya bersedia berbagi kepada saya :p

**! semua yang ada di sini hanya bohongan juga asli karya saya, dari otak saya, saya yang mikir! Dan saya juga tidak memplagiat karya orang lain! Mian kalau jalan cerita murahan/mudah di tebak dan banyak juga typo(s) di mana mana, tapi ini murni karya saya ! **

**Kalau yang gak suka Yewook, tinggal exit aja kok!~ ^^ **

Chapter 3

Pagi yang cerah, burung burung berkicau dan suara alarm di pagi hari yang membangunkan namja imut nan manis dari mimpi nya.

Tak lama kemudian dia membangunkan hyung nya yang malasnya keterlaluan, bersiap siap dan memakan sarapannya berdua dengan sang hyung.

1 minggu sudah ia di Seoul kota tempat kelahirannya dan masa masa bahagianya besama keluarganya yang terasa hangat…

Tapi sekarang memiliki suasana yang dingin lebih dingin dari gunung es dikarenakan si bungsu yang sangat terpukul oleh kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, terpukul dan sangat trauma atas kejadian semua itu. Bisa di katakana dia hampir gila.

Hari ini hari minggu, saudaranya berjanji akan tinggal di Seoul bersama mereka, jam 12 nanti mereka akan menjemputnya di bandara Incheon.

Entahlah tetapi terlihat di wajah Ryeowook terlukis kebahagiaan walau tidak terlihat terlalu jelas.

!

"Hae hyung apa kau tidak mau menjemput Sungmin hyung di bandara? Ini sudah jam 11 kau bersiap siap lah jangan malas walau kau namja, kau juga haru bisa mandiri" sifat ke ibu ibuan si bungsu tidak pernah hilang meskipun dia menjadi dingin.

"iya, adik ku yang manis aku akan sagera bersiap siap" Donghae berjalan mendekati adiknya dan mengecup pipinya lalu langsung naik ke kamarnya sebelum barang barang yang ada di situ di lempar oleh adiknya.

"yak! Donghae hyuuuunggg!" bisa tebak itu teriakan siapa? Tentu saja itu sang korban Donghae, tetapi Donghae cukup senang karena ada reaksi yang diberikan Ryeowook.

Semenjak ke korea adiknya sudah mulai dapat berinteraksi sedikit demi sedikit dari pada waktu di Barcelona,tapi dia masih perlu bantuan seseorang untuk mengembalikan sifat adiknya seperti dahulu.

"ckckck hyung macam apa dia berani modusin dongsaengnya sendiri" tidak lama setelah terikan menggema itu si epil masuk rumah tanpa memberi salam, dan Ryeowook pun kaget tapi dapat di tutupi oleh wajah datarnya, emang dasar setan datang tiba tiba.

Tak lama Donghae pun kembali dan…

"apa yang kau katakan Cho Kyuhyun?!" Donghae pun menggetok kepala epil kurang hajar itu.

"yak! Makanya cari pacar! Jangan modusin dongsaeng sendiri aku juga tahu kalau dia itu imut" Donghae mendengus sebal karena perkataan Kyuhyun.

"itu namanya aku sayang dengan dongsaeng ku" dia langsung memeluk Ryeowook possessive.

"sudah kalian jangan bertengkar ayo kita berangkat, Kyu kau yang bawa mobil ya, aku takut kalau Donghae hyung yang bawa nanti kita masuk Koran dan tertulis pengendara gila menabrak mobl 1 tol" perkataan Ryeowook ini membuat Kyuhyun cekikikan dan Donghae yang sebal, walaupun dia berbicara dengan datar tapi kata katanya sangat lucu.

Akhirnya dengan cekikikan Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya.

!

Sesampainya di bandara mereka menunggu di tempat janjian dengan Sungmin

"Sungmin hyung!" panggil Donghae ketika melihat saudaranya jalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"hai Hae Ryeowook! hmm? Nugu?" kata Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun yang ada di sebelah yang ditatap oleh Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu malu.

"oh.. umm.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida panggil saja Kyu bangeupsemida aku temannya Ryeowook dan Donghae hyung dari kecil dan juga teman sekolah Ryeowook" setelah memperkenalkan diri ia menunduk dalam kepada Sungmin sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"ohh.. ne sekarang aku perkenalkan diriku Lee Sungmin imnida panggil saja Minnie hyung karena kau lebih muda dariku" jawab Sungmin sambil bow 90o.

"Sungmin hyung dia ini yang kuceritakan kepadamu waktu di Barcelona" kata Ryeowook dengan datar, tapi 2 orang yang berada di situ-Hae&Kyu- sangat kaget.

Ryeowook memang dekat dengan Sungmin dan hanya mau curhat dengan Sungmin walau tidak semuanya, tetapi dia paling berinteraksi dengan Sungmin dibandingkan yang lain.

Tetapi 2 orang ah ani semua orang bahkan orangtua Sungmin itu tidak tahu dengan 1 fakta Ryeowook berinteraksi labih dengan Sungmin.

"ayo hyung kita pulang" "ne ayo wookie ah" "hyung kau masih memanggilku dngan sebutan itu? Aku tidak suka hyung!" nada protes justru keluar dari mulut si bungsu kim.

"wae kenapa cahagi ya? Bukankah itu panggilan sayang dari umma mu?" sambil mengelus rambut Ryeowook sayang.

"ta.. tapi aku tak mau hyung" kata Ryeowook sambil jalan duluan. Sungmin&Donghae hanya memandang sendu ke Ryeowook dan menyusulnya, Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya bingung tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ryeowookie chagiya sudah ya jangan ngambek lagi, dongsaeng hyung yang manis jangan marah ne mianhae" bujuk sungmin sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya. Tapi hanya di balas wajah datarnya Ryeowook.

"yasudah kalau Ryeo masih marah hyung gak jadi trakdir es krim, tadinya hyung mau trakdir tapi gara gara Ryeo nya ngambek hyung gak jadi trakdir deh" Sungmin mencoba membujuk Ryeowook lagi dan dia tau pasti jika sudah es krim Ryeowook mau walaupun jawabnya dengan wajah datar

Dan dia sangat suka ketika Ryeowook sedang makan es krim sifat kekanakannya muncul, entah kenapa dia menjadi seperti dulu lagi bahkan lebih cute tetapi itu hanya berlaku kepada Sungmin ingat hanya Sungmin, Donghae yang diceritakan seperti itupun tidak percaya.

Kadang Sungmin berfikir, apakah orang yang sedingin es hanya bisa di luluhkan dengan es juga? Entahlah.

Tak lama mendengar perkataan Sungmin Ryeowook menoleh kea rah Sungmin "Ryeo ga marah lagi Sungmin hyung, ayo kita makan es krim" walau dengan wajah datar tapi tebakan Sungmin benar kan?

Bahkan jika berbicara dengan Sungmin dia menyebut namanya. Ckckck Sungmin,Sungmin sihir apa yang kamu pakai sampai bisa membuat Ryeowook menjadi lebih manja eoh?

"tadi ngambek sekarang tidak lagi gara gara hyung bilang trakdir es krim?" Sungmin menggodanya dengan mencolek dagu Ryeowook dan membuahkan wajah masam dari Ryeowook walau tidak begitu terlihat karena tertutupkan dengan wajah datar.

"sudah sudah kalian ini kalau berdua jadi lupa sekeliling! Uri Ryeowookie yang manis sudah jangan seperti itu terus, kita sekarang ke kedai es krim yang baru di buka arra? Ayo sini jalan sama hyung!" Donghae yang sudah jengkel pun menengahi adu mulut tersebut.

!

Sesampainya di kedai es krim ternyata di sana sangat ramai

Ryeo,Kyuhyun,Hae,&Ming yang sudah memesan es krim pun bingung mau duduk dimana

"Yesung hyung!" oh! Ternyata kebetulan sekali di sana ada Yesung hyung. Bisa tebak siapa yang memanggil? Yap Kyuhyun tentu saja, mana mungkin Ryeowook.

"Ryeo,Sungmin hyung,Hae hyung kita duduk di tempat Yesung hyung saja ya kebetulan masih ada 4 kursi lagi"

"yasudah ayo" jawab Donghae menyetujui, mau bagaimana di sana tidak ada tempat lagi.

"Yesung hyung kami duduk di sini ya?"

"hai Kyu,Ryeowook, ne silahkan, nugu?" mana mungkin Yesung menolak mereka kalau di sana ada Ryeowook?

"oh, ini Donghae hyung, dia hyung nya Ryeowook. Dan ini Sungmin hyung dia sepupu Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Donghae mereka juga akan 1 sekolah dengan kita kelas 11. Donghae hyung Sungmin hyung ini Yesung hyung dia satu tingkat di atas kalian" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan mereka kepada Yesung, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam saja sambil memakan es krim.

"hai yesung hyung bangepsemida" "bangeupsemida" salam Donghae dan Sungmin.

"hai juga" balas Yesung singkat.

!

Bagaimana aku bisa menolak mereka untuk duduk bersama? Jika aku tahu bahwa mereka ber dua adalah keluarga Ryeowook mungkin aku bisa kenal dengan mereka dan mengetahui sebab Ryeowook berubah

tapi dari sini jika ku perhatikan Ryeowook itu lebih dekat dengan Sungmin sepupunya dibandingkan kakaknya Donghae.

oh iya, nomong ngomong Donghae dia kan menerus perusahaan kelaurga Kim selanjutnya yang di pegang oleh ayahnya, mungkin aku harus lebih dekat dahulu kepada Donghae dan Sungmin sebelum dengan Ryeowook.

satu satunya jalan adalah mereka karena siapa lagi yang tahu tentang keluarga Kim yang sudah lama menghilang dan sekarang mejadi misteri?

Tidak ada percakapan di antara kami, aku pun bingung ingin memulai dari mana. Ku lihat Ryeowook yang sedang memakan es krim nya, auranya(?) sungguh berbeda dari biasanya menjadi seperti yang dulu

!

Tak sadar Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook sedari tadi. Begitu sukanya kah Yesung dengan wajah Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung! Kenapa gak di makan es krim nya malah liatin dongsaeng ku terus dari tadi?" Yesung tertangkap basah memperhatikn Ryeowook dalam diam oleh Donghae.

"eh itu.. a..a..anou" orang orang yang berada di bangku itu pun menatap dengan bingung kea rah Yesung.

"anou apanya hyung?" kali ini si imut Sungmin yang akat bicara.

"e..enggak kok aku gak sengaja lihat ke Ryeowook" alasan yang tidak masuk akal yang di berikan orang yang sedang salah tingkah.

!

Apakah mungkin dia menyukai dongsaeng ku?

Jelas jelas aku melihatnya memperhatikan dongsaeng ku begitu lama mungkin 20 menit hehehe pesona apa yang kau berikan Wookie?

Apakah namja ini yang bisa merubah dongseng ku seperti dulu?

Yesung hyung aku akan memperhatikan mu jika kau bisa merubah sifat dongsaeng ku seperti dulu akan ku restui kalian berdua!

Umma, appa lihatlah anakmu ini menjadi seperti itu, aku sangat sedih umma appa, umma appa bisa kalian bantu aku untuk menemukan orang yang tepat untuk merubah Ryeowook, dan aku berharap itu Yesung hyung….

!

Setelah perdebatan itu dan setelah selesai memakan es krim mereka ke tempat parkir untuk pulang.

"yah Sungmin hyung,Donghae hyung,Ryeo mobil nya mogok gimana dong?" ternyata mobil yang di kendarai haeminkyuwook mogok.

"Ryeowook tadi bilang ingin buru buru kan karena mau mengerjakan tugas? Kalau begitu kamu ikut mobil Yesung hyung saja biar kami di sini yang mengurus mobil, Yesung hyung kau bisa antarkan Ryeo kan? Kalau bisa temani dia di rumah karena dia takut sendiri" oke mungkin Donghae sengaja menyuruh Ryeowook pulang bareng Yesung.

Setelah di terima anggukan setuju dari Yesung hyung tanpa basa basi Donghae langsung mendudukan Ryeowook di samping bangku pengemudi. Astaga saking semangatnya apakah Donghae lupa kalau adiknya takut duduk di samping pengemudi? Tanpa nenunggu lama mobil Yesung melaju dengan cepat.

!

"Ryeowook ah rumah mu dimana hyung tidak tahu" tanya Yesung yang memang benar benar tidak tahu. Tapi tidak di jawab oleh Ryeowook.

"Wook Wookie ah" saat di lampu merah Yesung menoleh kearah Ryeowook. Tapi yang didapati tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar.

Yesung pun panic tak tahu harus berbuat apa "Wookie ah kamu kenapa hah? Jawab hyung Wookie" dengan panic dia mengguncang bahu Ryeowook.

"umma hiks.. Wookie takut" Ryeowook mulai menangis karena ketakutan dan sisi lamanya mulai keluar.

DEG…

Wookie langsung memeluk Yesung karena takut, dengan melihat air mata Wookie entah kenapa Yesung merasa bersalah karena dulu dia sering membuat Ryeowook menangis.

"ssttt…. Uljima Wookie ah hyung di sini uljima tenang Wookie tidak apa apa nah sekarang beri tahu rumah Wookie ya biar cepat sampai sstt…" kata Yesung menenangkan Ryeowook sambil mengelus punggung Ryeowook menanangkan, untunglah lampu merah di situ lumayan lama.

Setelah dengan susah payah dia memberi tahu alamat rumahnya akhirnya sekarang sudah sampai

"ayo turun hmm katanya Wookie takut, takut kenapa hem?" karena sifat Ryeowook mulai melembut Yesung tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan berharga tersebut, dengan membantu Wookie keluar dengan sabar dia menuntun Wookie sampai depan rumahnya dan menyuruh Wookie meberikan kunci rumahnya.

"Wookie duduk di sini ya hyung mau ambil minuman dulu" handak meninggalkan Wookie untuk mengambil minuman justru malah di tahan oleh Ryeowook.

"hyung jangan pergi Wookie takut" dengan sabar Yesung duduk menemani Wookie. Liat bahkan sekarang dia memanggil dirinya Wookie dan memperbolehkan Yesung memanggilnya seperti itu, padahal dia sangat tidak suka di panggil seperti itu.

"ne hyung di sini sayang, Wookie takut kenapa hum?" benar benar seperti hyung yang baik, desiran desiran lembut terasa di dada Ryeowook Karena Yesung. apa Wookie juga mulai menyukai Yesung?

"Wookie ta…takut duduk di samping kemudi" jawabnya terbata bata Yesung yang bingung hanya bertanya kembali memakai kesempatan ini untuk mengetahui rahasia Ryeowook.

"kenapa Wookie takut duduk si samping kemudi?" tanya Yesung lembut dan berhati hati.

"i..itu… ke…kecelakaan… D..Donghae h..hyung.. u..um..umma arrrggghhhh…." Wookie mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Hiks takut Wookie takut Yesung hyung hiks" Ryeowook mengencangkan pelukannya kepada Yesung, dan yang Yesung tahu saat ini adalah kecelakaan tapi dia belum mengetahui dengan jelas.

"tenang tenang Wookie tidak apa apa Hyung disini" walaupun bingung Yesung tetap berusaha menangkan Wookie dan mengelus punggungnya, tak lama Wookie tertidur di pelukan Yesung.

!

2 jam kemudian Sungmin,Donghae,Kyuhyun sampai di rumah Ryeowook dan mendapati rumah yang kosong.

"hei kemana mereka?"tanya Donghae bingung mandapati rumah yang kosong "iya sepi sekali coba saja kita cek di kamar Ryeowook siapa tahu mereka berada di kamar" tebak Kyuhyun.

"tapi setahu ku Ryeowook tak akan pernah membawa orang yang belum begitu dia kenal masuk ke dalam kamarnya" kata Sungmin mangingat kelakuan sepupunya.

"tapi apa salahnya jika kita ikuti usul Kyuhyun" saran Donghae kepada Sungmin, dan mereka pun menuju ke kamar Ryeowook.

TOK TOK TOK

CEKLEK…..

"heh? Kenapa Yesung hyung yang buka pintunya? Ryeowook kemana?" Donghae menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam kamar Ryeowook.

"oh itu, tadi dia menangis lalu tertidur yasudah aku bawa saja ke kamarnya" jelas Yesung singkat,padat,jelas.

"aigoo aku lupa jika dongsaeng ku takut duduk di samping kemudi"Donghae menepuk keningnya.

"makanya jadi orang jangan pabbo Hae ah" protes Sungmin kesal.

"Donghae ssi" panggil Yesung ragu ragu.

"ya Yesung hyung? Panggil saja Donghae tidak usah pakai embel embel ssi lagi" jawab Donghae.

"tadi, sewaktu Wookie letakutan dia menangis, ketika aku tanya kenapa? Dia malah menjawab kecelakaan,Donghae hyung,umma. Hae ah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Yang di tanya malah langsung pucat pasi begitupun dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang berada di situ sama bingung nya dengan Yesung.

"i…itu… i… itu k.. ke… kec… kecelakaan…

TBC

Cuap cuap Keiko bawel :

Hai aku kembali di chap 3 ^^ apa kabar semua?

Kemarin itu ada yang Review mengenai karakter, sudah bisa ketebak? Kalau belum aku jelasin deh.

Ryeowook itu dingin di luar tapi sebenarnya dia lembut dia bersikap seperti itu untuk menutupi sisi lemahnya karena tragedy yang menimpa dia, sebenarnya jika bisa di luluhkan seutuhnya dia sangat childish dan imut juga tidak tegaan dan pekerja keras

Yesung itu penasaran orangnya dan setia juga baik tapi jika di sekolah dia akan bersikap dingin dan cool tetapi dengan temannya atau orang yang dia kenal dia akan ramah dan baik buktinya jika sedang dengan Kyuhyun

Donghae itu sayang banget sama Ryeowook dan over protective terhadap Ryeowook dan juga sangat pekerja keras sama seperti Ryeowook

Sungmin itu juga sayang banget sama Ryeowook dan bisa merubah sedikit sikap dingin Ryeowook jika bersama dia

Kyuhyun itu usil dan penasaran orangnya tapi bisa membantu dalam menjaga rahasia

Chap nya kurang memuaskan ya? Mianhae

Kata katanya juga semakin jelek dari chapter yang lalu dan tidak sebagus chap kemarin kemarinnya

Jujur aku belum puas dan kecewa dengan penulisan dan jalan cerita di chap ini

Jika kata katanya belum baik atau masih banyak typos aku belum bisa sebagus yang kalian inginkan tapi aku berusaha sebaik baiknya

Tatapi aku sudah membaca berulang ulang menurut aku sudah lumayan baik kalau tidak mianhae

Dan untuk typos aku pikir sudah tidak ada karena sudah di periksa lagi mungkin kalau masih ada akunya kurang teliti

Saranghae buat yang sudah review dan gomawo

big thanks to :_** ,cloudsomnia8,ri3chyELF**_

mianhae gak sempat bales satu satu ^^

Aku mau buat cepat saja chapternya mungkin chap depan sudah di kasih tau penyebabnya dan tinggal buat kisah percintaan YeWook

Di sini sudah ada ya YeWook momentnya mungkin chap selanjutnya akan lebih banyak

Jika belum memuaskan sekali lagi mianhae

Aku lama ya update nya heheh maaf aku agak sibuk hehe ^^

Dan

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
